Jedi Boy
by moviescript Ending
Summary: One girl (not Padme) misses out and realizes that Anakin is more than just a "former slave". Too late for her... A/A...Based on Avril Lavigne's "Sk8er Boi"


Title: Jedi Boy  
Summary: One girl misses out and realizes that Anakin is more than just a "former slave". Too late for her...  
Archive?: Sure, why not. Tell me first, though.  
Disclaimer: Lucas owns these characters EXCEPT for Xara; she's mine.   
Please Note: This story is a DEFINITE AU. Definitely. The story is also based on a song.  
  
  
Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi  
  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone  
  
she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
she calls up her friends,they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know  
  
  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker glanced at his wife and smiled. Padme Naberrie Skywalker was already 4 months pregnant and it proudly showed. Her face now held a motherly glow to it and Anakin couldn't help but stare at her beauty.   
  
Feeling her husbands eyes on her, Padme turned to Anakin and grinned. "See something you like, Skywalker?" she asked him.   
  
"Why yes, milady," Anakin replied, his eyes dancing. He briskly walked to where Padme was sitting. "You..." he whispered. With that, he kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her belly. "My, my...How big we're getting nowadays!" he chuckled.  
  
Padme tried to be serious, but couldn't help chuckling. "Are you calling me fat, Sir Jedi?"  
  
Anakin giggled. "No...I wouldn't say fat. Plump, maybe. But not fat."   
  
"Anakin!"  
  
Anakin smiled once more. "You're beautiful."   
  
The couple came together and kissed. A moment later, as both broke apart for breath, Padme came to thinking. Finally, as Anakin looked over at her, she asked a question.  
  
"Ani? Who was your first love?"  
  
Her husband smirked. "You, of course. Who else?" At this, Padme smiled. But then, once again, she asked another question.  
  
"What about..you know, when I wasn't with you? We were apart for ten years. There must have been another girl in your life, right?"  
  
Anakin lowered his eyes. "Yes," he told her, "there was someone else."  
  
Padme grew curious. Her eyebrows bunched together, her eyes squinted and the only words that flew out of her mouth were "Who?"  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Must we talk about this now? How about some choola fruit, hmm?" As he started to get up to retrieve the fruit, Padme stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"Please. Tell me." Her eyes pleaded and Anakin couldn't help but obey. "I want to know these things..I love knowing everything about my dear husband.", she continue, grinning.  
  
"That...and you just love gossip."  
  
Padme's grin widened. "True."  
  
Anakin scooted closer to his wife and took one of her hands in his own. He took a deep breath and said, "Here goes..."  
  
  
  
6 YEARS AGO, JEDI TEMPLE  
  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker, clad in his Jedi robes, strode through the temple halls. Girls' eyes glazed over as he passed them...Anakin sure was the hearthrob of the temple. Women all over gawked at him; He was gorgeous, they all thought. Anakin ignored them. His eyes were only on one person...Xara.  
  
Xara was a pretty little thing. She was around 5'5 and had rich, blonde hair. Her eyes were gorgeous. They were a magnificent green and had orange specks in them. She, like Anakin, was a Padawan learner and had great power when it came to the Force. Anakin loved everything about that girl.  
  
As he walked throughout the temple, the young Jedi noticed that he was nearing Xara's quarters. Anakin smirked...He guessed that he would pay a visit to dear Xara.  
  
As Anakin got closer to Xara's door, he heard giggling in the corner. Curious, he quietly tip toed to the direction of the giggling and hid himself behind a plant.   
  
'Force! It's Xara and her friends that are giggling..' he thought. Anakin grinned. 'I'm nosy..but hey, I might learn a thing or two.'  
  
As he looked on, he gazed at Xara and her group of acquaintances. "You like him!" he heard one of her friends, Jade, squeal.  
  
Xara blushed. "He IS cute, who wouldn't like him?"  
  
Another friend piped in, chanting, "Xara loves Anakin! Xara loves Anakin!"  
  
Behind the plant, Anakin silently gasped. 'Xara...likes me? XARA LIKES ME! XARA LIKES ME!' Happy and satisfied, he returned to his quarters...dancing. 'XARA LIKES MEEEEEE!'  
  
As Anakin left, Xara and her friends continued talking.   
  
"Xara...", Kalli turned to her friend, "you know that Anakin's not 'one of us'. There's no use to like him. He's a former slave for maker's sake!"  
  
Dezy, another one, agreed. "He may be cute, but I don't think Anakin is worthy. You never know..He may be a scoundrel. I hear that slaves are quite wild."  
  
Xara argued with them. "But I like him...He seems like a nice man."  
  
The group of girls started speaking about the slave subject. It was then that Xara realized.."He's not good enough for me."  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
  
Anakin walked nervously to Xara's quarters. He decided that today he would profess his love for her. 'She ALREADY likes me, so I suppose this will be easy.' he told himself over and over again.  
  
The Jedi neared his crush's door. Knocking quietly 3 times, Anakin waited for Xara. After what seemed like an eternity, she opened the door. Anakin's mouth went dry; he was very nervous now.   
  
"Why are you nervous?" Xara asked him, reading his thoughts.   
  
Anakin began to speak. "Xara..." he started. "I LOVE YOU!" he blurted. Anakin realized his voice cracked when he had professed his love, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Xara frowned.  
  
"Anakin..." she told him. "I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "We can't happen. I don't date former slaves."  
  
With that, she closed the door, leaving Anakin stunned, angry and of course, hurt.  
  
  
  
FIVE YEARS LATER  
  
  
  
Xara, the once pretty, happy blonde, was now a wreck. After her scene with Anakin, she began a search for a boyfriend, one who wasn't "someone she would look down on".   
  
Eventually, Xara found another Jedi, Pallo, who she helplessly fell in love with. The two were inseperable. It was then, on a dark, rainy night, that she gave himself to him.  
  
A few months later, Xara found out she was pregnant. Shocked, she told the news to Pallo.   
  
"WHAT?!" he screamed.   
  
And he left her.  
  
The Jedi council found out about Xara's actions and knew that having a baby was forbidden for a Jedi.   
  
They reluctantly dismissed her from the order.  
  
And now here she was; alone with her baby, living in a small apartment, and out of a job. Her friends left her also. They told her, "See what you've done now? You've gone and messed yourself up. We can't be friends with a lowlife."  
  
While trying to put her baby to sleep, Xara quitely turned on the holovision. The news was on. "Great," Xara spoke to herself, "I don't know if I can take any more bad things happening in the galaxy."  
  
Surprisingly, the news wasn't showcasing anything like robberies, murders, or assination attempts, but was praising a certain Jedi.   
  
"The knighting celebration for Jedi Anakin Skywalker, age 20, was held today in Coruscant's Jedi Temple. People all over the galaxy came to rejoice in this special event concerning "The Chosen One", as the Jedi Masters would call him. It is to believe that Anakin is the one human being to bring balance to the force. Congratulations, Skywalker." The newscaster's voice floated through the air.   
  
Xara looked up at the holovision, shocked. 'Chosen One? Knighted?' Anakin made it. 'And I blew him off...'  
  
"What a fool I had been!"   
  
The former Jedi definitely regretted passing Anakin up.  
  
  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
  
  
"And that's what happened..." Anakin told his wife. He slowly turned to her, only to find her slightly grinning.  
  
"And what are YOU grinning at?" Anakin asked her, a bit annoyed. "That was a sad story!"  
  
Padme regarded him for a moment. "Ani...If she didn't reject you," she paused, he huffed, and she began again, giggling, " then..I wouldn't have been with you. I mean, would we have gotten together at your celebration if she was attached to you by the hip?"  
  
Anakin smiled. "I guess you're right. I'm glad I found you again."  
  
"As I you."  
  
"But, of course, I know I'm meant for you, Padme. If Xara didn't say no to me...I'm still sure that after a while I would realize that she wasn't meant for me. You were." He paused for a bit and placed his hand on her stomach. "All of you were."  
  
Padme hugged her husband tightly and whispered an "I love you" to him.   
  
Anakin, eyes closed, smiled. "I love you too...Fatso."   
  
Padme's head jerked up and her eyes flashed.   
  
"I take my 'love you' back...REJECT!"  
  
Anakin's eyes popped out. "Hey! That was a low blow there, milady!"  
  
"And you calling me fatso was not?"  
  
"It wasn't!" Anakin argued back.  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was tooooo!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Just as she was about to argue back, Padme stopped. She smirked.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
  
END 


End file.
